dbzmajafuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Virgo
Virgo Virgo is the life partner of Dede (Dendera) Shinhan. He is also the son of Vera and Sono. Virgo and his parents moved in with Dede (Dendera) when he was 7. He was her training partner. They are equal in power and Virgo is both a mental and a physical fighter. Virgo is a lot like Dede (Dendera) and he has his own way of doing things. He is also very quiet and patient but he isn't afraid to speak his mind. Virgo is kind, caring, and very patient. Story Flashback Dede (Dendera) and Virgo were instantly attracted to each other but he wasn't even supposed to end up with her, he was supposed to end up with a girl from his own warrior class (mid class). But things didn't go occording to plan. Virgo was able to over come anything that was thrown at him. With that he learned to fight. Virgo and Dede (Dendera) were equally matched no how much they tried they stayed neck and neck with power. Virgo's strongest power is Hydrokenisis. He is also able to put out power that is equal to that of a Super Saiyan 4 by using a technique which is similiar to Goku's Kaio Ken, Virgo's is called the "Blue Fire Form." Virgo can go Mistique` like Dede (Dendera). Dede (Dendera) is the one who taught him how to go Mistique`. When he turned 18 he asked Bron if he could make Dede (Dendera) his partner life. Amaya was all in but Bron was not so sure. He told Virgo to come back at midnight and he would give him the answer then. Virgo came back at midnight and then grilled him with questions like will you love her forever, will you stay with her though good times and bad and so forth. Virgo told him that he loved her and told him that he would stay with her forever. Finally, Bron told Virgo the answer, it was a YES. He ran and woke up Dede (Dendera) told her the answer. The next day, they planned a celebration on behalf of their partnership. A year later, he found out Dede (Dendera) was pregnant with their oldest daughter Faith. 4 years later they would out she was pregnant with the twins Hope and Breakable. Much later when they turned 30 he found out she was pregnant with their son Syla. Virgo loves his family dearly and would do anything for their sake. Personality Virgo is the type of guy who does what he wants when he wants. He is very sarcastic and also very quiet. He draws into himself and he is good at keeping a secret. He is very protective and he would do anything for his family and friends. Trivia -Dede (Dendera) and Virgo are the same age -They have 4 children together -He has navy blue ki -He has 5 piercings -His ultimate technique is called "Blue Fire Vortex" -He has access to Hydrokenisis -He can go Mistique` -Virgo can become a Super Orodon Category:Male Characters